Pirates Ahoy!
by Angel of Neptune
Summary: Kurt and Ororo sneak into the Danger Room when everyone else is away from the mansion and end up playing pirates. (R&R) (Complete)


Pirates Ahoy!

X-Men: The Movie

Angel of Neptune

DC: I do not own X-Men

Two massive pirate boats were floating next to each other, floating upon the middle of an ocean. The sky was a clear baby blue color. It was a pretty peaceful day. There was a slight echo of a bamf on one of the ships. The sudden noise caused Ororo to look up from the wheel. The weather witch watched Kurt hang from one of the sails, holding his sword between his teeth. The demon-like mutant crawled down the post. He was only wearing a pair of rugged black pants. A low hissed escaped him, "I shall take over your ship!" He lamely yelled.

Ororo giggled slightly, "Ye be but one man, elf!" She called out. "Ye won't be able to stop my army of undead!"

Kurt's shoulders dropped slightly as a look of confusion reached his face, "Army of undead?" He questioned. "Vhere did you get an undead army?"

Ororo smiled as she shrugged, "I programmed it in before we started this little game." She replied. "Are you sure we can do this, Kurt? What about the others and the Professor?"

"Everyone else are at the carnival and the Professor vill never find out." Kurt answered as he held out his sword. Instantly, random zombies appeared all around him.

"I give ye one last chance, elf!" Ororo shouted. "Ye can surrender and give me your ship or walk the plank!"

Kurt smirked, "I shall never surrender to the likes of you, even if your beauty has captured my heart!"

"Aww... Uh, I mean..." Ororo cleared her throat. "Then so be it! Attack the stranger!"

Kurt instantly bamfed to the sails. The demon-like mutant grabbed the rope. He, once again, held his sword between his fangs as he climbed towards the crow's nest. The army of zombies followed after him. Kurt tumbled into the crow's nest and held the handle to his sword. He stood up and gazed down, "Do I have an army?" He called out.

Ororo pointed towards Kurt's pirate ship which was covered with squirrels."

"You've got to be kidding me." Kurt mumbled. He sighed. He should have known Ororo would do something like this. He stood at the edge of the crow's nest. He leapt down, catching a hold of a rope, and swung over towards the weather witch. He tackled them both to the ground.

Kurt quickly stood up and held the blade of Ororo's neck, "I vin."

Ororo smiled, "You think..."

Kurt nodded, "Ja... No one can save you from the amazing Nightcrawler!" He growled.

The smile did not disappear from the weather witch's face. It only grew. Kurt appeared to be confused, "Don't mess with Mother Nature, Kurt." She whispered.

Kurt raised his eyebrows, "Vhat?" Ororo smirked as her eyes turned their milky white color. Clouds instantly formed above, turning to a mucky dark grey pigment. A gust quickly picked the blue mutant off her. Not only that, but his army of squirrels were falling overboard. Kurt crawled up, surrounded by zombies. Two of the zombies wrapped him up in chains as another one kicked him to his knees. With a his yellow orbs, he gazed up towards the goddess. Ororo placed her hands on her hips.

"Captain Kurt Wagner-"She began.

"Nightcrawler." Kurt corrected.

Ororo rolled her eyes, "Alright then, Nightcrawler." She agreed. "You were caught in the act of stealing a ship, destroying an army of zombies, and attempting to assassinate a beautiful captain. As for punishment, you are ordered to join your army of squirrels and jump overboard."

"In other vords, valk the plank?" Kurt asked.

"Whatever." Ororo mumbled.

Kurt nodded, "Very vell." The zombies pushed him towards the plank. The elf turned around, "Do I get any final words?"

Ororo shrugged, "Fine."

Kurt cleared his throat, "Alright. Very vell. Gentlemen and Lady... This day, I made an attempt to take over this pirate ship vith my army of squirrels." He glanced towards his ship that was sailing away, covered with soaking wet squirrels. "This day vill alvays be remembered as the day... vhere you almost caught Captain Kurt Vagner!"

Kurt teleported a foot back. The chains fell to the ground. He smirked as he disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Ororo frowned, "I knew I shouldn't have let him watched 'Pirates of the Carribean'" She mumbled. "After him!"

The zombies glanced at each other and shrugged. More than half of them jumped off the ship while a few climbed upon the sails.

The demon-like mutant appeared swinging on a rope from the crow's rest with a sword in his hand. He slashed away a few zombie heads and/or limbs as he leapt into the air. Kurt landed on all fours in front of Ororo. He smiled slightly as the weather goddess withdrew her own sword. Kurt shrugged as he pounced on top of her.

"I just vanted the hate." Kurt hissed as he placed Ororo's black pirate hat on his head. "Personally, I think it looks better on me." Kurt quickly stood up and ran to the edge of the ship. He stood upon the wooden railing and leapt across towards the sea. There was an instant bamf.

Ororo pushed herself up from the ground, "Fire the cannons! Send out the life boats! Get me back my hat!" She yelled at her army. "If ye fail, all of ye walk the plank!"

The zombies went into instant action. Cannon balls were hurled towards Kurt's ship. Fleets of mini boats chased after the massive pirate ship. Storm summoned up her powers. She quickly flew towards Kurt's hip, "No one steals my hat and gets away with it!"

"Prepare the cannons!" Kurt yelled. "Fire back vith everything ve have! Shov no mercy! Ve vill be given none." The tiny squirrels nodded at their command. They quickly went into action. One of them climbed onto Kurt's shoulder and then pointed towards Ororo. Kurt chuckled to himself as he climbed up to the main sail. Ororo floated in front of him.

"I shall make you an offer you can't refuse." Kurt said as he folded his arms over his chest.

Ororo shook her head, "Kurt... You watch too much television."

Kurt shrugged, "I'll give you the hat and you give me your ship!"

The Danger Room slowly began to fade in once more, "Or..." Jean said as her voice projected through the speaker. "You two clean the Blackbird for a month and no one finds out about this pirate deal."

Kurt and Ororo glanced at each other, still dressed out as pirates. They sighed and then nodded. It wasn't fair... They were just starting to have fun.

The End


End file.
